


火热

by Tago



Category: DKxWoozi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tago/pseuds/Tago





	火热

“哥…真的不做吗？”

这本来是一句没有任何性暗示的话。

李知勋在关掉录像的那一刻默不作声的在口腔里活动舌根，下一秒就将还懵神的李硕珉摁倒在了沙发上，膝盖抵着对方的腿根，右手则挑开了西裤的纽扣。虚晃系在粉白脖颈上的领结就垂在李硕珉小腹上方，蓝黑条纹的衬衫敞开了大半，露出精致的锁骨和大片白皙的肌肤，仿佛诱人深入摸索。他今天的造型就是来诱惑人的，造型师深知李知勋的魅力所在，毫无吝啬的将青年还完整保留的幼齿感和性感结合在了一起。

这种姿势，怎么着都有种犯罪的意思。

李硕珉咽了咽唾沫，他知道最近活动是有点多，压力都很大，待机室里暧昧的味道已经持续了很长时间，早就僵持不住了。对哥哥弟弟的私下混乱关系他一直都是隔墙的那个耳，说尴尬也不尴尬，受过几次半强迫的“特别服务”，他也理解，男idol谈恋爱是禁忌，队内又都是血气方刚的男性，他总是乐呵呵的帮着大家跟工作人员打幌子，毕竟总不能说里面有人在滚床单请稍等一下。

“DK啊——”

又来了，又是这种温柔得要腻死人的声音。都说平时特别正经的人性感起来特别可怕，还真没骗人。李知勋压低了音量，轻柔又缱绻的在他耳边低吟，从鼻腔里哼出能酥掉人半边身子的喘息。就像只猫，尾巴尖打着绕，缠着你的脚踝，心痒得不行。拉链的声音在安静的待机室尤为明显，李知勋一点一点拉到了底，伸出舌尖吮着他的耳垂舔咬。

李硕珉发现自己硬了，李知勋隔着棉质的内裤用指甲轻搔着他的性器，他见过李知勋的手，纤细而白，骨节分明，没有厚茧。那是用来创作的手，现在在挑逗他的下身。

“忍很久了吧，你也不找我们疏解，真是笨蛋啊。”

李硕珉想说自己不是笨蛋，却浑身一个激灵，李知勋的手伸进去了。触感和想象的相差无几，微凉柔软，力道适中，舒服得他差点叫出声来。他印象里的李知勋一向不是如此开放的人，火热过头了，甚至有点不适应。

“很惊讶吗？”

李硕珉直摇头，一会儿又点头，他不知道该拿这个尊敬的哥哥如何是好，只能拼命咬着后槽牙以免自己发出什么失礼的声音。

“尺寸有点过分，可惜了，时间不够。”

李硕珉还没反应过来，颈边毛茸茸的脑袋就低了下去，等他再回过神来要命的地方已经被对方含进温热的口腔里了。李知勋像小猫舔水一般用舌尖抵着铃口剐蹭，又从精囊根部细碎的舔吻，还很贴心的避开了嘴里的虎牙，只用舌头去包裹尺寸可怕的怪物。明显不是第一次这么干，熟练得要命，男性敏感点都熟知得一清二楚。他忍不住动了动腰，李知勋没反应过来，这一下抵到了喉咙，立马就哼出了不满的鼻音。

“啊哥对不起…！”

真适合被操得张不开嘴。

李硕珉脑海里没头没脑的突然冒出这个想法，又在混乱的快感中被抛到九霄云外。

“DK啊，Woozi啊，要回去了。”

门外响起尹净汉的声音，他慌乱的想要起身却被李知勋摁住了胯，紧接着就是要人命的深喉。

“哥…！”

李知勋喉咙收紧，做了个吞咽的动作，李硕珉腰眼酸麻，眼前顿时一片白芒。

“大家先下去了，你们快一点。”

直到坐上车李硕珉还心有余悸，李知勋戴着口罩压低了帽子闭目养神，安静得仿佛猫打盹，可他记得清清楚楚就在刚才没多久前这人还把精液给咽了下去。他看得一清二楚，白浊和口红混作一处，李知勋像是意犹未尽的吮了吮指尖，才慢吞吞的从他身上下去准备收拾回宿舍。

他又被“特别服务”了，这些哥哥到底是有多乱套。

李硕珉精神恍惚，连带晚上点外卖时都多放了一份辣。一群人看着他面不改色半点反应也没有的将那份变态辣的泡菜炒饭吃完，纷纷交头接耳不知道小疯子今天怎么回事。

有什么比被李知勋摁着口交还要魔幻的事吗？

有的。

李硕珉打开房门看到是李知勋还有点不敢置信，但对方显然没有给他过多思考的时间。像是方便过界一般才穿的宽松丝绸睡衣，李知勋发丝都还在滴水，浑身散发着水蒸的热气和香波的味道。他又重蹈覆辙了，只不过这次是被摁在了床上。

月亮投下的光将本身就很白的人渡上了一层不真实的光晕，李硕珉垂死挣扎的想要再拼一把，李知勋却径直抓了他的手探向后方。

猫咪露出了他尖尖的牙齿，弯起的笑眼里是直白又赤裸的欲望，丝绸布料堆叠在他的腰间。他分明已经和别人做过了，身上都是或红或紫的痕迹。李硕珉摸到了一片泥泞的柔软，滴滴答答的流着水，淌湿了他的手腕。那地方在吮他的手指，或许是戳到了让人舒服的地方，李知勋主动沉了沉腰。

他在用手指操李知勋。

真是让人头皮发麻的认知。

“现在我们有时间了。”

你见过妖精吗？李硕珉见到了。

“不操进来试试？”

恐怕得被榨干了。


End file.
